


Emojis

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Series: Emojis [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry is still learning how to use modern technology and asks the reader for help. After agreeing to teach him about the modern world, Henry decides to return the favor and teach the reader how to dance. This leads to Henry sharing his feelings for the reader and eventually smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn’t a request, I was just in the mood to write a Henry fic. I hope you guys like it!

Warnings: Language, smut, oral

Fic:

“Y/N, I require your assistance,” Henry announces as he enters the library.

“Sure, what do you need?” you ask, looking up from your computer screen. You jump at the chance to help him. He fidgets with his phone and looks at it as if the contraption were from another planet. Henry was a little awkward at times, but that didn’t stop you from having a giant crush on him; neither did the fact that he was Sam and Dean’s grandfather.

“Sam and Dean asked me to conduct some research for them and to send them the information if I found anything,” Henry explains, “The problem is that I can’t figure out how to use this phone.”

“I can help you with that,” you tell him, “Here, have a seat.” You push the chair next to you back from the table and gesture for Henry to sit. Henry takes the seat and places his phone on the table.

“What’s your password?” you ask, turning his phone towards you.

“1958,” he answers and you type in the numbers, smiling at the ones he had chosen.

“Ok, so, if you want to send them a text, all you have to do is tap this little symbol,” you say, pointing to the little envelope on the screen, “Now, just type in the number you want to send the message to.” You type in Sam’s number as an example. When the keyboard pops up, you show him how to type out a message.

“Sam and Dean will receive the message through this coded number?” Henry asks.

“Yeah,” you answer, “Each phone has a unique number so only the number you send your message to will receive it.”

“How will they know I sent the information?” Henry asks.

“They’ll get a notification,” you answer. Henry looks confused, his brow knitted. “Here, I’ll show you,” you offer. You pull out your phone and place it on the table before erasing Sam’s number and the message you’d typed out before typing your own number into Henry’s phone. Henry watches as the little keyboard pops up and you type ‘Hi!’ before hitting send. He jumps as your phone begins to buzz. “See? I just got the message,” you tell him, holding up your phone for him to see.

“It works that quickly?” Henry asks.

“As long as you have a signal,” you answer.

“A signal?” Henry questions.

“Ah, never mind,” you say, “As long as these little bars are lit up on your phone, you can call or text anyone.”

“Thank you,” Henry says.

“No problem,” you say as you push his phone back towards him. His fingers brush yours as he picks up his phone and you can feel yourself blushing.

“May I text you if I require additional help?” he asks.

“Um, yeah, of course,” you answer. Henry smiles at you before leaving the table, texting Sam as he goes.

You turn back to your computer screen and try to focus on your research, but thoughts of Henry keep distracting you. He was completely different from everyone you knew; he was out of his time and you loved that about him. You love how charming he is and honestly you love his awkwardness too. Finally, you give up on research and just start messing around on the internet.

Your phone buzzes and you turn to see Henry’s number flashing across the screen. ‘What are these pictographs?’ the message reads.

‘What do you mean?’ you text back. After a few moments, Henry walks back in and holds out his phone.

“These,” he answers, showing you his phone. The screen shows all the emojis the phone has to offer.

“Oh, they’re emojis,” you tell him as he takes a seat beside you again.

“That’s an odd word,” Henry remarks, “What are they for?”

“Basically so you can show emotion without writing out the words,” you explain, “Like the little smiley face is to show you’re happy, and this one is sad, that one’s angry, and this one is for when you’re sleepy.”

“Why does this one look like poop with a face?” Henry asks, making you burst out laughing.

“I don’t know,” you laugh, “Some of them are really weird.” Henry laughs at some of the other emojis with you.

“You’re right, some of these are quite strange,” he laughs. Henry takes his phone back from you and turns it nervously in his hands. “Thank you for helping me,” Henry says, “I really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome,” you tell him.

“I feel so out of place here,” Henry says, “Everything is so advanced from my time, it makes me feel stupid sometimes.”

“Don’t say that,” you say, shocked that he would say something like that about himself, “You’re just not caught up yet, but that doesn’t mean you’re stupid. At least you have an excuse, I’m from this time and I’m still not caught up on a lot of the technological crap.”

“I just wish I knew more about this world,” Henry says with a sad smile, “I’m probably never going back to my own time, so it would be nice to feel useful.”

“Henry, do you really believe that you’re not useful?” you ask, “You know things that we don’t, just like we know things that you don’t. Even if you don’t realize it, Sam and Dean need you; Hell, I need you.” It hurt to know that he felt like he didn’t fit in and that he thought he was useless, you wanted to make him feel anything but.

“No you don’t,” Henry protests, “You were all fine before I got here; you didn’t need me then and you don’t need me now.”

“Fine is a very relative word,” you tell him, “The boys and I, we fight one war or another every day of our lives. I don’t think any of us are ever truly fine, despite what we say; but you being here? You’ve done more for us than you’ll ever realize.”

“You’re just saying that,” Henry says. He keeps his eyes glued on his phone, avoiding your gaze.

“I’m saying it because it’s true,” you tell him, “There aren’t a lot of people in my life that I truly care about, you’re one of them.”

“I am?” Henry asks.

“Yeah,” you answer shyly.

“Have you been doing research all day?” Henry asks, changing the subject.

“Pretty much, you?” you question. Henry nods in response.

“Would you like to get some dinner with me?” he offers, glancing up from his phone to look at you.

“I’d love that,” you tell him.

***

Over the next few days, you try to catch Henry up on as much as you can from technology, to history, to music and movies. He seems to enjoy the lessons and you love spending time with him. Before long, you’ve got him scrolling through social media sites and listening to modern music.

You notice your phone blinking as you leave the bathroom, your towel wrapped tightly around you and water dripping from your hair. The notification tells you that you have a text from Henry. Opening it, you find an emoji of a burger with a question mark next to it. ‘I’ll be there in a few minutes.’ you text, a smile crossing your lips. Henry texts back with a smiley face.

When you’ve made yourself decent, you head out to find Henry. You can hear music playing and smell food cooking in the kitchen. “Are you cooking?” you ask as you move to lean against the counter. Henry flashes you a smile before turning back to the stovetop. The top few buttons of his shirt are popped open and his sleeves are rolled up, his suit jacket and tie are nowhere to be seen.

“Why? Did you think I couldn’t?” Henry asks.

“I didn’t say that,” you laugh, “I just didn’t know you could cook. Anything I can do to help?”

“It’s almost done,” Henry says, “Could you grab us some drinks?”

“Sure, no problem,” you tell him before heading to the fridge. You grab a couple of drinks and set them on the table before taking a seat. Henry hums along to the music as he cooks and the way he looks makes you smile. He was gorgeous, even if his fashion sense was a little outdated. Your crush was slowly growing into something more and you can’t take your eyes off him; what you wouldn’t give to call him your boyfriend. Henry plates the food before turning toward you, placing one plate on the table in front of you and one at his spot.

“How has your day been?” Henry asks.

“Mostly boring,” you tell him, “I’ve been looking for a case to work on, but I can’t seem to find anything. I just want something easy for once, something I can do on my own without the help of the boys.”

“Do hunters usually hunt on their own?” Henry questions.

“Depends on the hunter,” you tell him, “How was your day?” You take a bite of your food and hum at the way it tastes.

“I spent most of it on the internet,” he tells you, “Actually, I found this recipe online. Do you like it?”

“It’s delicious,” you tell him, “Where’d you learn to cook like this?”

“I had to learn to cook when I was a bachelor,” Henry explains, “Unless I wanted to eat nothing but canned food and TV dinners. I learned a thing or two from my wife as well.”

“Do you miss her?” you ask, playing with your food, “Sorry, that was a stupid question.” Sometimes it was easy to forget that Henry had a life and a family back in 1958.

“My wife?” he asks, and you nod, “Millie is … was … a good wife, but our relationship was more of a friendship than anything else. Honestly our marriage was one of convenience. Our families expected us each to marry someone, so we decided to marry a friend rather than someone we hardly knew. Yes, I miss her, and I love her, but not as a husband should love a wife. She never loved me that way either. I suppose it’s much the same way that Sam and Dean love you and you love them. I just wish I had been there to see John grow up though, he deserved better.”

“Henry,” you whisper, feeling bad for bringing up the topic.

“Do you think they were better off without me?” he asks.

“Probably not,” you answer truthfully, “But if you hadn’t left when you did, things would’ve been different and maybe Sam and Dean wouldn’t be here today.”

“I’m glad I got the chance to know them,” Henry says.

“They are too,” you assure him.

“I’m glad I got the chance to know you too,” Henry adds.

“Yeah, me too,” you answer shyly.

A slow song starts to play just as you finish your meal and Henry notices your foot tapping beneath the table. “Would you like to dance?” he offers.

“As in slow dance?” you ask, “No, that’s ok, I don’t dance.”

“It’s ok, I’ll lead,” he tells you as he stands from his seat and holds out a hand to you.

“I’m warning you,” you tell him, “I really can’t dance.”

“Then let me teach you,” he offers, “I owe you after all.” Slowly, you place your hand in his and he guides you from the chair. “It’s easy,” he promises, “Your left hand goes on my shoulder and I hold your right hand like this. My left hand goes on your waist, like this.” Henry places his hand on your waist and pulls you towards him. The closeness of him makes you blush. “Is this alright?” he asks, making sure you’re comfortable.

“Y-yeah, this is good,” you answer.

“Good,” he replies with a smile, “Now you step back with your right foot, then your left. Now move your left foot to the left and then follow with your right foot. Then you step forward with your right foot and then your left. Finally, you step to your right with your right foot and follow with your left. Then you just repeat it.” Henry guides you as he explains. “See? It’s easy,” he says as the two of you dance around the kitchen.

“Did you learn this while you were a bachelor too?” you tease.

“Well, I had to know how to make all the ladies swoon,” he answers.

“I’m sure they did too,” you laugh. The song comes to an end and Henry dips you, making you squeal and clutch at his shirt and hand.

“Sorry,” Henry says as he brings you upright again, “I should’ve warned you.” You shake your head.

“It was fun,” you tell him, “Thank you for teaching me.”

“I can teach you other dances as well,” Henry quickly offers, “Like how to hand jive or swing.”

“I’d like that,” you tell him, “But I think we need different music.” Henry’s hands slip from you as you move to change the music.

By the end of the night, you’re exhausted. Henry’s taught you every dance he knows and the two of you even go online to learn dances like the tango and foxtrot. “It’s getting late, I should get to bed soon,” you say breathlessly, leaning against Henry as you start another slow dance. This time you just sway back and forth in time with the music, his hands on your waist and your arms draped over his shoulders.

“Just this last song,” Henry says. His arms slip around you and his chin rests on the top of your head. You hum in agreement. You let your eyes fall shut as you sway with him, loving the feeling of his arms wrapped around you. You linger in his arms even after the song ends and he seems unwilling to let you go.

“I guess I should do the dishes,” you sigh.

“Don’t worry about them,” Henry tells you, “I’ll clean. You go ahead and get some rest.”

“Are you sure?” you ask. He nods and tells you good night. “Good night,” you respond, hugging him before heading off to bed. You get changed and settle in for the night, pulling your sheets up around you. Thoughts of dancing with Henry keep creeping into your mind and keep you awake, though you can’t say you’re angry about it.

Your phone startles you as it buzzes on your nightstand. Picking it up, you read the message from Henry. ‘Are you’ followed by a sleeping emoji and a question mark.

‘I’m still awake.’ you text back.

‘I can’t sleep.’ Henry texts.

‘Me neither.’ you respond.

‘There’s something I can’t get off my mind.’ he sends.

‘Do you wanna talk?’ you ask.

‘About you?’ he asks.

‘No, about what’s keeping you awake.’ you answer.

‘You.’ Henry sends. You wait for another text but he doesn’t send one.

‘What do you mean?’ you ask.

‘You’re the reason I can’t sleep.’ he responds.

‘What? Why?’ you ask. Henry only responds with a small red heart. You look at the screen, your brow knitted. Was he trying to say what you thought he was trying to say?

‘Y/N?’ Henry texts, ‘Are you still there?’ You don’t respond and a moment later, the words ‘I love you’ pop up on the screen. Your heart races, but you still don’t respond; you simply sit and stare at the screen. ‘Y/N?’ he asks again.

You turn off the screen and throw the covers off of you before slipping from your bed. Quickly, you make your way down the hall to Henry’s room and push the door open. Henry sits on his bed in a t-shirt and boxers, hunched over his phone as his fingers type frantically.

“Henry,” you say, drawing his attention, “That is not something you tell someone through a text.”

“I thought you said the pictures were for conveying emotion,” Henry says, confusion written on his face.

“Maybe, but not that,” you tell him, “If you’re going to tell someone something like that, you need to say it to their face.”

“I’m sorry,” Henry says as he drops his phone to the bed, “I thought that was how it was done nowadays. Besides, I was afraid to tell you how I felt and texting it made it easier.” You watch as he moves to the edge of the bed, unwilling to go any farther. “That way, if you rejected me, I wouldn’t have to see the look on your face when you did,” Henry explains.

“Henry,” you say, moving to sit beside him, “I wouldn’t reject you, why did you think I would?”

“Because I’m not normal,” he answers.

“Pft, normal?” you laugh, “Have you seen my life? Do you really think a normal person would fit in here?”

“I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you,” Henry admits, “I was afraid I’d mess it up if I told you.”

“So you thought it was better to text me a heart,” you summarize.

“I guess I messed that up too,” Henry says.

“No you didn’t,” you tell him, “I love you too.” Leaning in, you press a kiss to his cheek before pulling away. Henry’s cheeks are bright red.

“May I be forward?” Henry asks. You laugh at his request; he was even polite about not being polite.

“Sure Henry,” you tell him, “What is it?” Henry cups your face between his hands and presses his lips to yours. You respond instantly, tilting your head to the side and carding your fingers through his hair. His hands slide down your body and find your hips.

The next thing you know, you’re straddling his lap. His arms are wrapped around your waist and yours are draped over his shoulders. You fist your hands in his shirt and tug, trying to get him to take his shirt off. Henry takes the hint and breaks the kiss just long enough to pull his shirt over his head.

Henry’s lips find yours again, kissing you deeply. His fingers find their way beneath your shirt and press gentle circles against your skin. This time you break the kiss to remove your shirt, revealing your bare skin beneath. Henry’s lips are parted and his pupils are blown wide as he takes in the sight of you.

“You’re so beautiful,” Henry whispers almost to himself. His fingers trace the lines of your body, exploring each inch of your exposed skin. “Do I have your permission?” Henry asks.

“Yes,” you answer, though you weren’t exactly sure what he was asking for. To you it didn’t matter, you trusted him completely. Henry’s hands press flat against your back as he leans in, placing kisses along your jaw and down your neck. “Henry,” you moan, carding your fingers through his hair and pulling him closer as his lips reach your breasts. You arch your back towards him as he sucks your nipple between his lips, his tongue swirling around the hardened bud.

You can feel him growing hard beneath you as he explores your body. Henry groans as you rock your hips against him, giving you both friction. “I know this is probably too forward, but I want you,” Henry mumbles against your skin, “All of you.”

“You’re right, that is forward,” you tell him, placing your hand against his chest and pushing him away, “But I want you too.”

“I don’t have a condom,” he says, “Do you?”

“I bet you ten bucks Dean has some stashed in here somewhere. He’s got them hidden all over the bunker for ‘just in case’ purposes,” you answer, moving from his lap. Henry watches you as you look through a couple of drawers. It isn’t long before you find what you’re looking for. “What did I tell you?” you ask, shaking the box playfully.

“I believe that’s more than I wanted to know about my grandson,” Henry says as you move to straddle his lap again as you toss the box of condoms onto the nightstand. You place kisses down his neck, chest, and abdomen as you move from his lap again and this time sink to the floor before him. His chest rises and falls with each heavy breath as he watches you settle on your knees. “Is this ok?” you ask as you look up at him.

Henry draws his bottom lip between his teeth as he nods his head, prompting you to continue. Smiling up at him, you lean in to press a kiss to his leaking tip, his boxers the only barrier between his cock and your lips. Henry’s breathing hitches as you kiss his length up and down, teasing him through the material. You hook your fingers beneath the waistband of his boxers and tug them down, Henry lifting his hips to help you.

His hard cock springs free and you instantly wrap one hand around him, leaning in to leave a long lick up the underside of his cock. “Oh, Y/N,” Henry groans. One of his hands finds its way to your hair and twists into it, his other fisting in the sheets. Your eyes flick up to meet his as you leave kitten licks against his glistening tip, lapping up the precum that’s leaked from him.

Slowly, you wrap your lips around his tip and suck lightly. Henry doesn’t tug your hair or give you directions, he simply gives in and revels in any pleasure you decide to give him. You rub your thighs together in an attempt to gain some friction, your panties already getting wet. His eyes fall shut and his jaw goes lax as you bob your head, taking in as much of his throbbing cock as you can. You wrap your hand around the rest, stroking him in time with your other movements. You cup his balls with your free hand, massaging them.

Henry groans loudly, his jaw clenching as his cock twitches in your mouth. You hum around him, sending vibrations straight down his shaft. “Y/N,” Henry groans, his hips shifting towards you, begging you for more. You pick up your pace, hollowing your cheeks around him as you bob your head. “Please,” Henry begs, his eyes watching your every movement.

You focus on his tip, sucking and swirling your tongue around it. You wrap both hands around his cock, stroking up and down as you flick your tongue against his slit, inviting him to cum. “Y/N, I’m,” he begins, but doesn’t get to finish, “Y/N!”

His cock pulses in tour hand, cum spilling out against your tongue. You lap up what you can, the rest dribbling from the corner of your mouth. His hips rock towards you as he cums, his hand fisting in your hair and the sheets. When you’ve worked him through his high, you sit back, examining the mess you’ve made of him. You draw your thumb up the line of cum dripping from the corner of your mouth and suck it between your lips, humming at the salty taste of him.

“Fuck,” Henry whispers as he watches you. You’d never heard a dirty word leave his mouth. His hands reach for you, guiding you from the floor and leading you to the top of the bed. You let him lie you back against the pillows before he settles above you. “No one has ever made me feel the way you do,” he tells you before leaning in to kiss your neck, “I want to return the favor.”

“Henry,” you giggle as he draws his fingers down your sides, making you squirm. He presses kisses down your body, stopping to pay special attention to your breasts. When he reaches the waistband of your sweatpants, he places kisses along it before hooking his fingers beneath the material. You lift your hips as he pulls the material down, leaving your panties in place.

He looks up at you with lust filled eyes before leaning in to kiss your clit through your soaked panties. You could tell he planned on teasing you just as you had teased him. Henry presses the tips of two fingers against your clit, rubbing circles against your panties as he leans down to kiss your entrance through the material.

Reaching down, you card your fingers through his hair. “Please Henry,” you beg, “I need you.” in one quick movement, Henry pulls your panties to the side and leans in to suck your folds between his lips. “Oh Henry,” you moan, rocking your hips against him. He presses his tongue flat against you and leaves a long lick up your entrance from bottom to top, sucking your clit between his lips at the end. You try to rock your hips towards him again, but he places a hand flat against your hip, holding you down as he explores you with his tongue.

You moan and writhe as he dips his tongue in and out of you, one of his thumbs pressing against your clit. He moans and hums against you, sending vibrations straight to your core and making your stomach knot as he buries his face between your legs. His hand slides up from your hip and finds your breast, squeezing and kneading the flesh. You move one of your legs over his shoulder, your toes curling against his back. “Henry, please,” you beg as he works you right up to the edge. Your walls are tight around his tongue and your hand is fisted in his hair.

Henry’s eyes meet yours as he nudges your clit with his nose and swirls his tongue around inside you. That’s all it takes to send you spiraling over the edge. “Henry yes!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around his tongue. Your back arches from the bed and your toes curl against his back as pleasure washes through you. Henry kisses and licks your entrance, lapping up everything you have to give him.

He wipes your juices from his chin with the back of his hand before he slips your leg from his shoulder. In one swift movement, he slides up the bed, settling above you. You bring his lips to yours, the taste of him combining with the taste of yourself. Henry rocks his hips against you, his hard cock prodding your entrance through the material of your panties. “I need you,” Henry whispers.

“I need you too,” you answer, drawing your fingertips down his back. Henry moves from you, sitting up on his knees as he reaches for the box of condoms. You draw your bottom lip between your teeth as you watch him roll the condom over his throbbing length. Wiggling your hips as you push your panties down and Henry grabs the material, tossing it carelessly to the side before settling down above you again.

Henry’s hand finds yours and your fingers intertwine with his as he presses your hand back against the pillows beside your head. His other hand holds the back of your thigh, drawing your leg around his waist as he rolls his hips forward and sinks into you. You both moan and groan as he fills you to the hilt. Henry kisses you as he fills you and you’re consumed by him.

He sets a slow, gentle pace, letting you feel each and every sensation as he moves inside you. The slow pace drives you mad with want. With your free hand, you card your fingers through his hair and deepen the kiss. His every move is deliberately placed to give you as much pleasure as he possibly can. You can tell he’s trying to hold back, to keep his thrusts even and gentle.

“Henry,” you mumble against his lips, “You don’t have to be so gentle.” With this new permission, Henry’s pace picks up. He doesn’t hold back quite as much as before, his thrusts becoming rougher as he loses himself to the feeling of being buried deep inside you. “That’s it,” you tell him, rolling your hips up to meet him thrust for thrust.

The new rhythm gives you exactly what you need. His cock drags along your g-spot with each thrust, making your stomach knot. You squeeze his hand as he works you higher and higher. He nestles his face into the crook of your neck, his quick breaths falling across your shoulder. You pull him against you as tightly as you can as you feel yourself nearing the edge again, the knot in your stomach pulling tight. Henry twitches and throbs inside you, nearing his end as well.

“Henry,” you moan as your walls begin to flutter around him. You were so close. “Henry!” you cry out as he delivers a deep thrust that sends you reeling. You pull him tighter against you as you cum, your body shuddering beneath his. Henry’s thrusts don’t stop as he chases his own high.

“Y/N!” Henry shouts, cumming soon after you. Henry’s hand squeezes yours as his muscles tense. His rhythm falters as his cock pulses, spilling himself into the condom. He pushes his hips flush against yours, keeping him deep inside you as you both come down from your highs. You kiss his cheeks and lips as you card your fingers through his hair, straightening out the disheveled mess you’d made of him.

“I love you Henry,” you whisper, kissing his cheek.

“I love you too,” he whispers back, kissing your lips as he pulls himself from you. He moves to your side and discards the condom before he settles down beside you. Henry doesn’t pull you to him, instead, he simply offers you his embrace if you want it, which you happily accept.

You snuggle up against him, your head resting against his chest. “Thank you Y/N,” he whispers, placing a kiss to the top of your head. His arms wrap tighter around you as you settle against him.

“You’re welcome, but what for?” you ask, drawing random patterns up and down his arm.

“For this,” he answers, “I’ve never had anything like it; something where I feel truly wanted.”

“I’ve never had anything like this either,” you answer, “As a hunter, it’s always one night stands.”

“This isn’t though,” Henry says, “Is it?”

“I don’t want it to be, do you?” you ask.

“No,” Henry says shaking his head, “I want you to stay, please.”

“Then I will,” you promise.

“Good,” is Henry’s only reply. A smile crosses his lips before he leans in to kiss you deeply and passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love that you write Henry fics and I especially love Emojis. I was wondering, if it’s not too much, if you could write a second part? If not, that’s ok, but I’d love it if you did! Thanks!

Warnings: Smut, language

Fic:

“You stayed,” Henry whispers, his hand tracing random patterns up and down your back.

“Of course I did,” you tell him, “I promised didn’t I?”

“I wasn’t sure you would,” Henry says as you snuggle in closer to him, your head resting against his chest, “What will Sam and Dean say when they find out?”

“What if they didn’t find out?” you ask.

“Keep this a secret you mean?” Henry asks, “That could be … interesting.” You hum in agreement sleepily.

“Just think about it,” you muse, “Stealing kisses when no one’s looking, longing glances, secret texts.” Henry chuckles before his stomach begins growling.

“Sorry,” Henry says, making you laugh.

“Let me make you breakfast,” you tell him, “I owe you after the meal you cooked last night, though I doubt I can cook that well.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Henry tells you, but it’s already too late. Slipping from the bed, you grab one of Henry’s dress shirts and pull it on, buttoning it up just enough to cover yourself. You stoop down to grab your panties and slip them on before leaving Henry’s room. Henry finds a pair of sweatpants and pulls them on before following after you.

His hand wraps around your wrist and tugs, pulling you back to him before you can reach the kitchen. You laugh as he pulls you to him and wraps his arms around you, his lips pressing against yours gently. With one hand on his bare chest, you slide your other hand around to the back of his neck. You tilt your head to the side and deepen the kiss, Henry’s arms tightening around you.

Henry turns you and pushes you up against the wall, caging you between it and him. “What about breakfast?” you mumble against his lips.

“It can wait,” Henry says right before his stomach growls again.

“Apparently it can’t,” you laugh. Twisting out of his embrace, you head towards the kitchen, Henry grumbling as he follows you.

When you reach the kitchen, you begin searching for all of the ingredients you need to make pancakes. Henry pulls one of the chairs away from the table and sits down, watching you as you prepare breakfast. “You look beautiful in my shirt,” Henry comments, watching as you reach for something on a shelf just out of your reach.

“Thanks,” you tell him, “I think you look better out of them.” Looking over your shoulder, you notice Henry’s cheeks have turned red. His expression makes you smile as you turn your attention back to making breakfast.

“You do things to me that no one else has ever done to me before,” Henry whispers, his lips brushing your ear as he settles himself behind you. His hands slip beneath your shirt, his fingertips pressing gentle circles against your skin.

“I make you horny you mean,” you summarize. Henry swallows thickly. His hands take hold of your hips and spin you around, pressing you back against the counter.

“I want you,” Henry tells you, “More than I’ve ever wanted anyone.” He was becoming bolder, more self assured, in the way he spoke to you and touched you. You giggle as Henry lifts you up onto the counter and moves to stand between your legs.

“I’ve barely even started breakfast,” you say, carding your hands through his hair.

“Like I said, it can wait,” Henry tells you before leaning in to capture your lips again. His hands pull away from your skin and reach for the buttons of your shirt. Henry breaks the kiss and begins leaving kisses along your jaw, down your neck and collarbone. “I love you,” he mumbles again and again against your skin. When he reaches your breasts, he sucks your nipple between his lips, drawing the hardened bud out between his teeth. 

“Henry,” you moan, cupping his cheek in your hand. His gaze flits up to meet yours as he kisses lower and lower on your body. You gasp and moan as he kisses your thighs. He pulls your legs over his shoulders as he leaves kisses closer and closer to your sex. You moan his name, supporting yourself with one hand against the counter while you twist your other hand into his hair.

Henry’s fingers slip beneath your panties and push them to the side, exposing your dripping folds to him. You draw your bottom lip between your teeth as Henry leans in and sucks your clit between his lips. His tongue teases your folds, making you needy. You fist your hand into his hair as he licks, kisses, and sucks.

You moan his name as he works you over. Henry’s tongue presses flat against your entrance, leaving a long lick from bottom to top. His fingers rub circles around your clit as he explores your entrance with his tongue, swirling it against his walls. Your hips lift from the counter, pushing you closer to Henry and he encourages you to do it again.

Henry hums against you, sending vibrations straight to your core. “Fuck,” you whisper, loving how good he was at this. After only being together for one night, he had learned what to do to make you react to him. Every little flick of his tongue, press of his lips against your folds, nudge of his nose against your clit makes you squirm. “Oh Henry,” you moan, your walls tightening around his tongue, “Henry!”

You cry out as your walls clamp down around his tongue. Your hand tightens in his hair and your body shudders as he works you through your orgasm. Pleasure washes over you as Henry laps up everything you have to give him. “I love you,” he whispers again, kissing your thighs.

Letting your hand slip from his hair, you cup his cheek and bring his gaze to yours again. “I want you,” you tell him. Henry wets his lips with his tongue as he lets your legs slide from his shoulders. His hands slide up your body as he moves to stand between your legs again. Lifting your hips, you allow him to pull your panties from you.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a condom before pushing his sweatpants down around his ankles. He tears the package open and rolls the condom over his length before returning his attention to you. You slide your hands down his back and to his ass, pulling him towards you.

“Should I be gentle this time?” Henry asks, making you giggle.

“I told you last night,” you say, leaving kisses along his shoulder and up his neck, “You don’t have to be gentle.” Your permission sparks the same instinct in him that it had the night before. Henry’s hands move to your hips and pull you to the edge of the counter. He doesn’t hesitate to line himself up with your entrance and thrust into you, filling you in one swift stroke. The feeling makes you moan loudly.

“Fuck,” Henry whispers, making you smile. You still weren’t used to him saying such vile words, but you loved the sound. Henry’s hands slip beneath your shirt and press flat against your back, holding you to him as he sets his pace. “I love the way you feel,” Henry mumbles against the skin of your shoulder. You wrap your legs around his waist, drawing him deep into you with each thrust.

“What if Sam and Dean came home right now?” you ask, “What if they caught their grandfather fucking their best friend on the kitchen counter?” Henry groans, his fingertips pressing into your skin as he fucks you faster. “It turns you on doesn’t it?” you ask, “The idea of getting caught.”

Henry presses his lips to yours forcefully, his tongue mapping out your mouth. You gasp against his lips as Henry changes angles, his cock hitting your g-spot perfectly. “I love you,” he whispers against your lips, his thrusts becoming rougher, “You’re the only one to ever make me feel this way.” You moan and gasp with each of his thrusts, pressure building in your stomach. One of his hands moves to the back of your neck, encouraging you to tilt your head to the side as he kisses your neck so that he has better access to your skin.

“I love you too,” you moan for him. One of your hands fists into his hair, the other holding onto his shoulder.

“Never needed anyone the way I need you,” Henry groans, “Never loved anyone the way I love you.”

“Henry,” you moan, your walls growing tighter around his throbbing cock. Henry holds you closer, his muscles tensing. His lips press hard against your neck, sucking the skin between his teeth. “Henry,” you moan louder, his cock twitching hard inside you.

“Y/N!” Henry shouts, his cock pulsing inside you as he spills himself into the condom. His hands clutch you close and his muscles tense as he reaches his high, your name spilling from his lips like a prayer. The feeling of his orgasm sparks your own.

“Henry!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around him. Your legs tighten around his waist, your head tipping back in pleasure. “I love you,” you tell him as pleasure washes over you yet again. Henry kisses your neck as he continues thrusting, working you both through your highs.

You draw his lips to yours, kissing him long and deep. Coming down from your high, you melt against him, your head coming to rest against his chest. Henry’s hand cards through your hair and places a kiss to the top of your head.

“You’re gonna be such a distraction,” you laugh.

“Not unlike yourself,” Henry tells you. He pushes you away and hooks his finger beneath your chin, bringing your lips to his. “I love you,” Henry mumbles against your lips, “And I still love you in my shirt.” You smile before deepening the kiss.

“And I still love you out of it,” you tell him. He pulls himself from you and removes the condom before dressing himself again. Slipping from the countertop, you grab your panties and pull them back on before buttoning your shirt back up. “How did I get so lucky?” you ask as Henry pulls you in for another kiss.


End file.
